starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Poggle il Minore
}} |Nato/a= |Morto/a=19 BBY, Mustafar |Specie=Geonosiano |Sesso=Maschio |Altezza=1.54 metri |Capelli=Calvo''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' |Occhi=Neri |Epoca=Ascesa dell’Impero |Affiliazione= *Repubblica GalatticaStar Wars: Cloak of Deception *Industrie geonosiane *Arciduca di Geonosis *Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti |Arma= |Veicolo= |Maestri= |Apprendisti= }}Poggle il Minore era un maschio Geonosiano, Arciduca del pianeta Geonosis prima e durante le Guerre dei Cloni e uno dei leader del Consiglio Separatista. Fu presente alla prima e alla seconda battaglia di Geonosis, e in seguito quest'ultima fu arrestato dalle forze repubblicane ma fu poi liberato. Nel 19 BBY seguì il Consiglio Separatista nei suoi frequenti spostamenti causati dal rischio dell'arrivo della Repubblica, e arrivò così su Mustafar. Lì fu ucciso da Darth Vader insieme agli altri Consiglieri dopo la sua conversione al Lato Oscuro voluta dal neo-Imperatore Palpatine. In quanto leader planetario dei Geonosiani e membro della Tecno Unione, Poggle aveva il controllo delle fabbriche di droidi di Geonosis, più volte attaccate dalla Repubblica e poi rimesse in funzione. Storia Rivolta geonosiana Poggle nacque sull'arido pianeta Geonosis, proprio sotto il regno di Haddis il Curvo, spietato tiranno geonosiano che opprimeva la popolazione. L'abilità nel trattare di Poggle, ma soprattutto nell'imbrogliare, lo aiutò a conquistarsi la fiducia di alcuni clan geonosiani, rivali di Haddis, e a coordinare una ribellione che, in poco tempo, conquistò la città formicaio principale, il Nido Stalgasin. Poco dopo Poggle catturò e gettò Haddis nella Grande Arena di Geonosis a lottare contro selvaggi mostri, facendolo morire davanti agli occhi dei sudditi . Poggle il Minore salì al trono e, accompagnato dal fidato Generale Geonosiano Sun Fac, iniziò ad arruolare gli abitanti del pianeta come soldati e a mandarli ad uccidere altri possibili aspiranti Re. Poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni, Poggle conobbe il Sith Darth Tyranus con cui strinse un patto di alleanza per unirsi alla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, una associazione che intendeva dividersi dalla Repubblica Galattica. Entusiasta, Poggle iniziò a fornire ai suoi nuovi alleati: cannoni sonici, soldati geonosiani e vasti territori su cui costruire le fabbriche di droidi da battaglia, arrivando persino ad ospitare il Consiglio Separatista nel palazzo principale del Nido Stalgasin. In associazione con il presidente del Clan Bancario Intergalattico, San Hill, e per volere del Conte Dooku, Poggle il Minore e i suoi ingegneri Geonosiani, impiantarono, in un corpo meccanico i polmoni e gli organi del Kaleesh Qymaen jai Sheelal, da quel momento chiamato Generale Grievous. Guerre dei cloni Prima Battaglia di Geonosis Durante la battaglia di Geonosis, Poggle il Minore abbandonò il popolo Geonosiano al suo destino ed evacuò il pianeta insieme agli altri capi separatisti, tradendo persino Sun Fac che morì per mano dei Clone Trooper della Squadra Delta. Poggle il minore andò anche su Cato Neimodia per discutere con il senatore neimoidiano Lott Dod e con il senatore Rush Clovis riguardo ai profitti della nuova fonderia di droidi su Geonosis; questo complotto che i 3 stavano facendo andò in fumo grazie al tradimento di Rush Clovis che aiutò Anakin Skywalker e Padme Amidala a fuggire dal pianeta e a portare l'ologramma al consiglio dei jedi, alla fine Poggle e Lott Dod decisero di punire Clovis uccidendolo con i droidi da battaglia. Seconda Battaglia di Geonosis Poggle in seguito ritornò su Geonosis quando la Repubblica perse misteriosamente il sistema,e ricominciò la produzione di droidi da guerra.Cosa che ebbe vita breve infatti quando i Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi,Anakin Skywalker e Ki-Adi-Mundi tentano di ricatturare Poggle e distruggere le ciclopiche nuove fabbriche.In seguito le fabbriche vennero distrutte ma l' arciduca di Geonosis fuggì nel tempio di Progate dalla regina Karina la Suprema la quale(per mezzo di degli strani vermi)riesce a resuscitare i Geonosiani morti e convertire i nemici al suo volere. Karina però morì in seguito alla distruzione del tempio e Poggle viene catturato.Tempo dopo uno dei vermi assume il controllo di un clone e lo usa per portare altri vermi sulla nave ospedale di Ahsoka e la nuova apprendista Bariss Offee,la quale verrà influenzata dai disgustosi vermi(ormai indipendenti). L'Arciduca di Geonosis seguì tutti gli spostamenti del consiglio separatista di pianeta in pianeta finché, alla morte del Conte Dooku, non si trasferì con i colleghi separatisti su Mustafar dove l'apprendista Sith Darth Vader li uccise tutti per conto di Darth Sidious, vero capo e "burattinaio" dei separatisti. Dietro le quinte Sembra che il bastone che Poggle usava come sostegno fosse in origine un osso di Hadiss il Curvo. Note Categoria:Geonosiani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Leader separatisti Categoria:Signori della guerra Categoria:Membri della Tecno Unione Categoria:Possessori ed esecutori di business Categoria:Individui della Confederazione